


Of Roadtrips and Purple Vespas

by threesteps



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threesteps/pseuds/threesteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woah there, Kanaya. Keep your hands at waist-level. [fanart]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Roadtrips and Purple Vespas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairymascot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairymascot/gifts).



> A year-old birthday present for the wonderful June.


End file.
